Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a delivery bag and a method for producing delivery bags. The present disclosure further relates to the use of such a delivery bag for transporting goods for dispatch.
Description of the Related Art
Delivery bags are used in widely differing forms for delivery purposes. In contrast to standard shopping bags, such delivery bags frequently comprise a closable opening, wherein the intention in most cases is that goods for delivery should not be seen, and furthermore, should be protected during transportation. Often, such delivery bags have no handle hole. However, plastic bags such as those usually provided in supermarkets frequently have a handle hole. Delivery bags with a carrier handle are also known, e.g., from DE 10 2009 007 985.
In delivery bags, handle holes are usually avoided. They are produced—if they are indeed present—by stamping a handle hole into the area designed to hold the articles for delivery in the delivery bag. A considerable disadvantage of standard delivery bags is that they are frequently not sufficiently protected against the weather in order to be able to withstand heavy rain, for example. Shopping bags are usually open in the direction of the handle holes, and are thus unsuitable for use as delivery bags. This problem is resolved in delivery bags without handle holes by sealing them completely. Here, handle holes are consciously avoided in order to avoid impairing the sealing of the goods. As a result of a handle hole, the contents are exposed to the environmental conditions, in particular environmental humidity, a state which should be avoided in delivery bags.
Alternatively, handles can be adhered or welded to the outside surface of a delivery bag. This requires a further, cost-intensive, production stage, and involves in particular a further welded seam or adhesion line. Due to the large number of delivery bags in circulation, the production costs in this regard should be regularly and carefully calculated.
The front wall of the bag and the rear wall of the bag are also usually produced from a thin material in order to reduce said production costs and protect the environment. Handle holes or other attached handles are in these cases usually not sufficiently stably affixed in order to enable secure transportation by carrying by a handle hole or handle. Here, it is disadvantageous that handle holes are not usually sufficiently stabilized by the surrounding material. They are even regularly applied to weak points, such as the opening of a delivery bag. Thus, the problem of low load-bearing capacity is increased as a result. Particularly in light of the fact that expensive brand clothing for women and/or men is frequently dispatched in such delivery bags, for example, this is wholly unacceptable for a mail-order company. Further, it is disadvantageous that due to the tensile load, the closure of a delivery bag can also open unintentionally.